After the Fire
by Lillehafrue
Summary: A brief tag featuring Syed and Christian, after the accident at the Pub.


_This is my first foray into the Eas tEnders fandom. A good friend of mine got me hooked on the show, which is really hard to watch here in the States! I'm force to find it hidden online somewhere! Anyhow, this scene came to me after watching the Queen Victoria Pub burn. I'm still stunned…_

_Many, many thanks to Bluegrass for not only hooking me on the show, but also helping me out and encouraging me to write this. Thanks!_

* * *

Christian pulled his sweater over his head and smiled._ The party should be winding down soon, then Syed and I can have a little party of our own._ He chuckled and grabbed his jacket, heading out the door.

Whistling to himself, he headed to the top of Bridge Street. A strange noise, almost like a loud fire cracker made him pause. Listening intently, he made out what sounded like screams and he sprinted down the street. Turning the corner, he spied the Vic in flames. _Syed…_

"Syed!" he yelled as he pushed through the crowd.

"Christian! Over here!"

He skidded to a stop and saw Tamwar waving. He broke into a run, making his way towards Tam, his heart pounding as he saw a familiar dark haired figure sitting on the ground. He dropped to his knees, lifting Syed's face in his hands. "Syed! Syed, look at me!"

"Christian, I'm all right." Syed said dully, his voice thick with weariness.

"Dear God, what happened?" Christian asked, pulling his lover close, his eyes drawn to the scene of the Vic, totally engulfed in flames.

"We're not sure," Tamwar replied, kneeling down and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Everyone just started screaming and pushing."

Masood stepped forward. "I'm going to find your mother." His eyes met Christian's for a moment, then he turned and walked off towards the ambulance.

Syed looked up at the burning building, his eyes glazed over. "Sy? You all right?" Tamwar asked, frowning in concern.

His brother shook his head, then winced, his hand going to the gash on his forehead. "Babe, you need to be looked at," Christian told him.

Syed stared at the blood on his hand. "Yeah, maybe that's—" He was interrupted by more screaming.

Christian stood to see what was happening. "That's Roxy!"

"Go!" Syed told him, pushing him away. "Christian, go!"

Visibly torn, Christian squeezed his lover's hand then ran off into the crowd. Syed slumped back down, his head resting on his knees. "Syed?" Tamwar asked softly.

"Allah help me, I thought I was dead." His voice shook with emotion.

Tam sat down and pulled his brother close. The crowd shuffled forward, strangely silent.

Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the square, sending glass and debris flying. Tam and Syed ducked, hiding their faces for protection. As things settled, Syed struggled to his feet. "Christian," he rasped.

Tam held him down, "No, Sy, stay here."

Masood and Zainab came rushing up. "Tamwar! Syed!" Zee threw her arms around her sons while Mas stood protectively at her side.

They held each other close, bringing tears to Syed's eyes. "Mum…" he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, his body starting to shake. Then he felt her stiffen and pull away, but before he could react, another warm body took her place. "Christian," he breathed, shutting his eyes.

"Easy, Sy, I'm here. C'mon, let's get you up." He carefully pulled Syed to his feet, holding a steadying arm around him.

"Ryan got Stacey and Lily out. They're taking them to hospital, but it looks like everyone will be OK. They're still working on Phil," Masood said quietly, wrapping an arm around his wife.

They stood there staring for a few minutes, Christian running his hands through Syed's hair. There were a few more small explosions, but the fire brigade was quickly dousing the flames. A paramedic joined them, asking if anyone needed help. Syed shook his head, but Christian interrupted. "Here. He's bleeding."

The medic eased Syed down on the curb and carefully probed his temple. "He was knocked down," Zainab told him, clutching her husband's hand tightly. "We couldn't find him. There was so much smoke."

"Easy, Zee," Masood pulled her closer.

The paramedic pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Syed's chest. He then placed an oxygen mask over his face and shone a light into his eyes. "Looks like a minor concussion and smoke inhalation. We'll get you over to Walford General and get you sorted."

Syed looked up in alarm and pulled the mask from his face. "No, really, I'm fine. I'll just go home."

"Syed, if the man says you need to go to the hospital, then that's where you'll go," Zainab stated firmly.

"Are you next of kin?" the man asked.

Christian stepped forward. "No. I am." His eyes bored into Zainab's, daring her to say different.

Masood pulled his wife's arm. "Come on, Zee. Let's go home." She stared at Christian a moment longer, the turned and stormed off in a huff. Masood sighed. "Tamwar."

"Right, Dad. Just a sec." Tam turned back to his brother. "Take it easy, Syed." He glanced up at Christian.

"I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, you will."

"Tamwar!" His mother's voice sounded shrill in the muted quiet of the Square.

"I'd better go," Tam said reluctantly.

Christian smiled. "I'll call you later."

"Thanks for that."

"TAMWAR!"

Tam rolled his eyes. "Coming!" He gave his brother's arm a squeeze, then trudged wearily after his parents.

Christian knelt next to Syed. "How is he?"

The man was just finishing up applying a bandage to the gash on Sy's head. "I'd really like him to be looked at, but since he's refusing…"

"I'll take him home and make sure he rests," Christian told him, feeling Syed squeeze his hand gratefully.

"All right then." The man gave Christian some instructions, then packed up his gear and went off to help someone else.

Christian smiled softly down at his lover. "Let's go home, Babe." He carefully helped Syed to his feet and together they shuffled down the street. A few minutes later, the stopped in front of the blue door that meant home. They went inside and up the stairs, where Christian unlocked the door to the flat.

Once inside, Syed stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it. "Christian…" he mumbled.

"I'm here, Babe." He carefully helped Syed off with his filthy clothes, then pulled the covers up around him. Syed's eyes closed almost instantly. Christian sat by the edge of the bed, listening to the raspy sound of his lover's breathing. His eyes followed the bruises and cuts that ran across Syed's body and he put his face in his hands.

"Christian?"

The older man looked up in surprise. "Sy? I thought you were asleep?"

Syed eased himself up to a sitting position. "No. What's wrong?"

Christian smiled. "Nothing. Go to sleep, Sy."

"But—"

"Sleep."

Syed's eyes closed again. His hand reached out to grasp Christian's. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely.

Christian's heart turned over and he smiled. "I love you."

With a contented sigh, Syed drifted off to sleep, Christian watching over him, the sounds of sirens fading off in the distance.


End file.
